onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 769
”への道標 | Romaji = Akai Ishi! “Wan Pīsu” e no Michishirube | Airdate = December 18, 2016 | funiTitle = A Red Stone! A Guide to the One Piece! | funiAirdate = December 17, 2016 | crunchyTitle = A Red Stone! A Guide to the One Piece! | crunchyAirdate = December 17, 2016 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Nico Robin | rating = | rank = }} "A Red Stone! A Guide to the ‘One Piece’" is the 769th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Raizo is released from his chains, and many of the male Straw Hats beg him to use ninja techniques and act like a stereotypical ninja. He refuses at first, but obliges after seeing their disappointment, and performs an array of ninja arts. The samurai and the male Straw Hats then take Raizo outside, where he weeps at the sight of the destroyed Kurau City. Robin translates the red Poneglyph inside the Whale Tree, which reveals the coordinates of an island close to Laugh Tale. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reveal that this is a Road Poneglyph, one out of four that exists. If one is able to find all four, they will discover four islands surrounding Laugh Tale, and by connecting the four islands, they can find Laugh Tale in the center and find the One Piece. Long Summary Nekomamushi apologizes to Raizo for lying to him and trapping him here for his protection, and Raizo then sees Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Momonosuke coming down the stairs. The four Wano Country natives happily reunite, and Raizo is released from his chains by his comrades. Robin, Nami, and Brook then reach the bottom of the stairs, and they look in awe at the Kozuki Family crest on the wall and the giant red poneglyph in the center. Robin asks Inuarashi and Nekomamushi for permission to read it, which they grant her. Robin recalls studying the poneglyphs on Ohara before its destruction, and notes that this poneglyph's red color is much different from every other poneglyph she has read, which were all blue. Inuarashi replies that this poneglyph has a different purpose. Meanwhile, Raizo is perturbed by Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper for staring at him intently, and the three Straw Hats tell him to perform various ninja arts and act like a stereotypical ninja. Raizo is confused as to why they want to see that, and Franky replies that all men love ninjas. Raizo is smitten by this praise, and Franky, Zoro, and Law join in on asking him to perform ninja arts, but he plainly tells them that ninja do not act like the pirates have imagined and they do not perform their skills for show. This causes the Straw Hats to sulk in disappointment, and Raizo is eventually moved, causing him to use Enton no Jutsu and disappear before reappearing behind Usopp. Raizo then uses Bunshin no Jutsu to make clones of himself, and Kawarimi no Jutsu to escape from Luffy's grasp. He runs on the ceiling and uses his Hana Shuriken to form the kanji for shinobi on the wall, and he concludes his performance, causing the male Straw Hats to be in glee and awe. Aterwards, the male Straw Hats and the samurai take Raizo outside, where they see the destroyed Kurau City from atop the Whale Tree. Raizo and the samurai burst into tears for the destroyed city, with Raizo remembering it as a bustling town before the attack. Raizo curses the minks for taking rash actions to protect him, and vows to avenge them as best he can. Nekomamushi then appears and calls the pirates and samurai back in, revealing that the red poneglyph has been translated. Inside the Whale Tree, Nami notes that the text Robin translated is nautical coordinates that she can pinpoint the location of on a chart. Inuarashi reveals that this is a Road Poneglyph, which will guide people to the end of the Grand Line. The Whale Forest is considered sacred and is heavily protected for this very reason. The Straw Hats assume that this means the Road Poneglyph leads them to Laugh Tale, but Inuarashi corrects them, saying that there are actually four Road Poneglyphs. Each of them reveal the coordinates of an island, and when all four of these islands are found, one can connect them and finally locate Laugh Tale and find the One Piece. The Straw Hats become extremely excited to hear about something relating to their final goal. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *From this episode on, Raizo is now featured in the We Can! intro, appearing along with Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Momonosuke near the end. *The anime adds the following: **Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky sulking with disappointment right after seeing Raizo. **Robin asks Inuarashi if he knows about Ohara before having a flashback of the Ohara incident. ***The flashback shows Robin's secret studying from the Ohara library and the researchers using a method of copying the Poneglyph writing on paper. **Franky doing his Super pose while explaining to Raizo that all men like ninjas. **While Raizo is demonstrating his shadow clone technique, Luffy tries to catch him and the ninja uses his body replacement technique. **Franky, Zoro, and Law showing amusement when Raizo finishes demonstrating his ninja abilities. *When Raizo explains that his ninja abilities are not for show, the manga only showed Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper expressing disappointment. In the anime, Franky, Zoro, and Law also express their disappointment. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 769